Amour à sens unique?
by xLustig
Summary: Dans cette histoire, nous suivons Miku, prête à tout pour conquérir Luka va-t-elle y arriver ?[ Yuri ]
1. Chapter 1

Voilà j'écris ce petit chapitre de présentation à 1 heure du matin. Oui ! Je m'ennuie donc j'ai de l'inspiration. Bonne lecture :'3

 _xRyoma_

* * *

Elle est là devant moi cette fille aux cheveux roses, elle me fixe avec ses yeux d'un bleu purs. Attendant une réponse de ma part, je croyais que c'était facile de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais en fait, c'est plus difficile que prévue, j'ai imaginé cette scène tellement de fois.

Ce n'est pas le moment de fuir, même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je dois lui dire une bonne fois pour toute...

\- Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ? Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mince... J'ai déjà le visage tout rouge, et je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Aller Miku je suis sûr que tu peux le faire...

\- En fait Luka... Je t'aime ! Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

Après avoir dit ces mots, je mis mes mains sur mon visage. Après quelques secondes, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle dois s'imaginer des choses non ? Elle doit sans doute croire que j'ai trop lu de Yuri, et que j'essaye mes techniques de drague sur elle ou un truc du genre... Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien alors que j'ai mis des semaines pour me préparer psychologiquement.

\- Merci... Dit-elle heureuse et gêner à la fois.

Je ne compris pas sa réponse, ou plutôt je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je m'attendais plutôt à un cri de surprise suivie d'un refus de sa part. Je décidai donc de retirer mes mains de mon visage, mes rougeurs avaient presque disparut ainsi que ma peur.

\- Quoi ?! Juste un merci... C'est tout ? Ce n'était pas du tout écrit dans le script Luka ! Dis-je avec un visage de colère et de gêne.

\- Le script ?! De quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui m'as fait venir sur le toit pour me dire une chose importante non ? Dit-elle avec un air boudeur avant de croiser les bras et de faire la moue.

Elle le prend donc aussi mal que ça ?! Zut, je viens encore de rater ma tentative n°3 pourtant le manga que j'avais lu était plutôt pas mal... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Le toit, le coucher de soleil, le vent qui semble faire flotter ses cheveux. Tout est là et pourtant, j'ai encore échoué POURQUOI ?! Je sortis le manga de ma poche et vérifiai la scène de mes yeux.

\- C'est bon tu à fini de te moquer de moi ?! Ces derniers temps, tu n'arrêtes pas avec ce genre de chose... Si tu souhaites tant tester ces choses trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas parcequ'ont se connais depuis longtemps que je dois être ton cobaye.

Tu comprends ?! Dit-elle en me criant dessus en tapant du pied. Surprise, je lâchai mon manga qui tomba par terre. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de Luka. J'étais intrigué et en même temps effrayer. Puis sans attendre ma réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

\- Attend ! C'est la vérité, je t'aime ! Luka. Dis-je dans un élan d'espoir qu'elle se retourne. Pour enfin continuer notre conversation.

Finalement, je n'attendis d'un simple au revoir de sa part suivie d'un claquement de porte. Je m'accroupis un instant pour me remettre de mes émotions. Zut même si ça fait la cinquième fois ce mois-ci ça fait toujours aussi mal... Après avoir verser quelques larmes, je repris mon manga et entrai chez moi.

Une fois chez moi, je pris quelques minutes pour tout noter dans un petit journal intime. Dedans, je note mes actions, mais aussi les réactions de Luka. J'ai aussi quelques photos d'elle que j'ai prise... Mais ça, il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Je m'assis donc à mon bureau et commençai donc à réfléchir à demain. J'imagine que je suis au fond du trou... Je dois revoir mes tactiques ! C'est la seule solution... Et si cette fois, je la sauvais d'un agresseur, elle ne pourra que tomber dans mes bras, et ainsi donc, être folle amoureuse de moi. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Kaito et de Len aussi... Je notai donc dans mon journal à la page de demain... " Plan de séduction numéro 6 Sauver Luka d'un agresseur "Après avoir écrit cette note, je retournai quelques pages en arrière ce qui me fit revenir quelques mois en arrière, à la première page, on pouvait voir y ma présentation.

'' Je suis Miku Hatsune 16 ans, je suis tombée follement amoureuse de Luka Megurine. Une amie à moi, je la connais depuis la primaire. Je ne sais pas comment lui avouer mes sentiments, mais grâce à ce journal, j'espère y arriver en notent mes objectifs pour mieux réussir. ''

Il faut vraiment que j'arrache cette page un jour...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de cette fiction j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à l'écrire parce que malheureuse j'étais en manque d'inspiration, et aussi à cause d'autre bricole. J'hésitais vraiment à poster la suite parce que cela ne me convenais pas, je vais essayer de faire mieux lors du prochain chapitre.

* * *

Mon réveil retendis, je me suis lever tôt aujourd'hui à contre aujourd'hui tout dois être prêt pour mon plan ! Hier soir j'ai envoyé un message à Kaito et Len pour qu'il m'aide j'espère qu'ils seront là. J'ouvre les volets de ma chambre, dehors il fait encore un peu sombre il faut que je me prépare. Une fois mon uniforme mis et mes cheveux coiffés je pris mon sac de cours. Et un deuxième sac avec moi qui contient des costumes et des masques suivie de quelques armes en plastiques. Je relis une dernière fois mon journal, en espérant pourvoir y arriver. Je quitte ma chambre pour enfin enfiler mes chaussures et sort de chez moi.

Je regarde mon portable pour la troisième fois je suis arrivée en avance, comme à mon habitude. Je soupire et regarde autour de moi ne trouvant rien à faire d'autre. Le ciel est encore un peu obscur, on peut y voir quelques étoiles. A cette période le soleil ne se lève qu'à 6heures. Soudain je sens mon portable vibrer c'est un message de Len.

 _'' Nous arrivons bientôt Kaito et moi j'espère que ce plan vaux le coup. En tout cas même si il ne marche pas tu devras comme même tenir ta promesse... "_

Ma promesse c'est vrai j'avais promis de leurs offrir une figurine à tous les deux ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça. Mais cela coute une petite fortune, surtout si c'est une figurine du moment. J'avais promis de faire autre chose avec l'argent économisé à mes anniversaires. Mais tant pis je suis prête à tout, bien que je dois me l'avouer à moi-même je perds peu à peu confiance en moi au fur et à mesure que mes plans échoues... Je réfléchie un moment puis me secours la tête de gauche à droite, pour me remettre les idées en places.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Dis-je en serrant mon poing fermement avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Cela fait maintenant depuis 22 minutes que je poirote en attendant ces deux idiots. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas je stress de plus en plus, j'imagine tous les scénarios possibles. Je regarde autour de moi puis aperçois deux personnes au loin. Au fur et à mesure que ces deux personnes avance je commence à distinguer Kaito et Len. Je leur fait un signe de main, une fois face à face je remarque leurs horribles mines.

 **\- C'est quoi ces têtes, ce n'est pas crédible du tout ont dirais que vous avez jouez à la console toute la** **nuit...** Dis-je surprise.

 **\- Roooh c'est bon, on n'a juste fait quelques parties. Et puis tu sais les cours ne commence qu'à 8h30 pourquoi nous faire venir aussi tôt alors que Luka ne viens qu'à 8h00. Dit-il en se frottent les yeux.**

\- **Faux ! Luka commence à 7h00 aujourd'hui elle fait partie d'un club de littérature depuis peu. Ça m'attriste un peu qu'elle passe du temps avec cette bande de snobes mais bon... Allez trêve de bavardage. J'ai ramené des costumes pour vous !** Dis-je souriante

\- **Quoi ?! Mais ce n'était pas prévue, tu m'avais dit qu'ont devais juste faire peur à Luka.** Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

 **\- C'est vrai lui faire peur, mais avec vos têtes c'est mal partie. Et puis elle risque de vous reconnaitre c'est même sûr. Bon enfiler ça. Dis-je en les pressant d'avantages.**

Après avoir fait les 100 pas dans la rue j'essaye de contenir mon impatience, ces deux garçons ne reviendront-il jamais ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de trouver un endroit ou se changer. Je ne cesse de regarder mon portable, si ça continue le plan risque d'échouer. Tant pis je vais rejoindre Luka seule. Avant de partir je pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Kaito et Len.

 _" Rendez-vous près de la fontaine, soyez la pour 7h00 aucun retard ne sera permis. Et tachez de réciter correctement vos répliques. Sinon vous pouvez dire au revoir à vos figurines et accessoirement à vos vies."_

J'avais littéralement fait passer tout mon stress et ma colère sur mon clavier de téléphone, il faut que j'essaye de me calmer sinon mes paroles risquent de sonner faux. Il faut que je sois crédible. Je fis quelques vocalisent sur le chemin, sans me préoccupée des rares personnes sur le chemin. Essayant de prendre des voix plus différentes les unes que les autres. Avec des répliques d'animes plus gênante que les autres.

 _" Arrêtez ne toucher pas à la personne que j'aime. "_

Je pense que celle-ci je pourrais la noter dans mon calepin de réplique.

J'arrive de justesse à l'heure, devant la fontaine je remarque que le ciel est beaucoup plus clair et qu'il y'a des gens à presque chaque coin de rue. J'imagine que certaines personnes seront témoins de la scène. Autant de petites choses qui me font perdre mes moyens, soudain je l'aperçois dans mon champ de vision... Luka elle est rayonnante, je m'approche d'elle et engage donc la conversation.

 **\- Tien ! Quelle coïncidence** Dis-je en prenant un air étonné.

Elle lança donc un regard surpris en ma direction puis souris doucement.

 **\- Miku, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas encore dormir à l'heure actuelle ? Dit-elle avec une voix joyeuse.**

Elle semble heureuse de me voir, je ne m'attendais pas ça avec ce qui s'est passée hier. Mais bon il faut croire qu'elle pardonne vite. Ou oublie vite dans tous les cas, toute marche à mon avantage.

\- **Pourquoi ? Je suis venue te rejoindre bien évidement. Tu ne te sens pas trop seule à force de venir tous les jours à la même heure ?** **Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas attendre Luka pour une fois...** _Dis-je avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres._

Mince... J'en n'ai dit trop je pense, d'habitude je ne parle pas autant et je me contente de dire des petites phrases du genre oui ou non.

\- **Je vois, pourtant ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi tout d'un coup ?** Dit-elle en me coupant dans ma réflexion intense.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Après avoir réfléchie dans ma tête pendant quelques secondes quelques schémas de réponse se fit dans ma tête.

 _A) Parce que je t'aime Luka-chan ~_

 _B) Je ne suis pas gentille, c'est juste que j'aime être avec toi._

 _C) Je suis venue sauvez le monde !_

 _D) La réponse D._

Très bien je vais choisir... La B ça me semble être la plus juste.

\- **Je ne suis pas gentille Luka... C'est juste que j'aime être avec toi. Dis-je d'un air boudeur en gonflant mes joues.**

Luka eut fou rire improbable, pour une fois que je n'avais pas piqué cette réplique d'un roman à l'eau de rose...

\- **Dit ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marre ?!** _Dis-je en lui criant dessus._

Tout en essuyant quelques larmes de ses yeux elle essaya de m'expliquer sans pouffer de rire.

 **\- C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu cette réplique quelques parts. Ça doit être mon imagination. Excuse-moi.** Dit-elle en ayant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher un nouveau fou rire.

Et une blessure pour mon estime une... _Pensais-je vexée_

 **\- Quand tu te marre tu ne fais vraiment pas semblant hein... Sinon pour en revenir à la réplique... C'était vraiment sincère tu sais.** _Dis-je en rougissant tout en évitant un contact visuel avec elle._

Je sens que je vais encore me prendre un râteau... Mais j'avais trop envie de le dire. Je la regardai donc avec des yeux brillants et mes joues encore rouge. A ma grande surprise son expression était semblable à la mienne. Aurais-je enfin finie par toucher son cœur ?

A cause de notre conversation, Luka n'a pas vu l'heure et nous avons dû nous hâter jusqu'au lycée foutu club de littérature. Le trajet fus silencieux, Luka osait à peine me regarder elle avait encore les joues rouges. C'est vraiment mes paroles qui l'ont mis dans cet état, incroyable ! Je me retiens limite de la cruster du regard je ne veux pas me faire passer pour une perverse, bien que je pense que ça soit déjà fait. Elle est tellement mignonne, sans comprendre pourquoi elle c'était arrêter en plein milieu du chemin.

 **\- Luka ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?** Dis-je inquiète.

Sans comprendre du comment n'y pourquoi Luka se plaça devant moi puis mis sa main sur mon épaule. Je la regardai alors avec des yeux tout ronds. Son visage semblait plus rouge que toute l'heure et sa voix était tremblante.

 **\- En fait Miku... J'apprécie toutes les choses que tu fais en ce moment pour moi. Enfin tu vois ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, avec moi. Et... Je... Enfin ce n'est pas si facile à dire mais je… Comment dire.**

Alors que j'imaginais ces derniers mots qui sortent de sa bouche, c'est comme si le monde avait disparu je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Ma vision était concentrée sur le visage de Luka. Mais soudain deux personnes viennent perturber ma concentration.

 **\- Hey vous deux pas un geste ! Donnez-nous toutes vos affaires !** _Dis l'une des deux personnes._


	3. Chapter 3

« Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous êtres pas trop déçu(e) pour l'attente. Je dois vous dire qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai voulu tout arrêter, et ne plus écrire du tout. Mais quand j'ai vu certain de vos commentaires ça m'as fait chaud au cœur. Je dois vous avoue que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repris cette fiction. Et qu'au début j'avais un peu de mal à me lancer dans l'écriture après quelques jours à galéré j'ai enfin retrouvée l'inspiration, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai dû m'inspirée un peu de ma vie. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et on se retrouve prochainement pour la suite

* * *

Pourquoi à cette instant ? J'eus le souffle coupée je voulais juste me frapper la tête contre un mur. Mon plan ce retourne contre moi ? Sur ce moment j'avais juste envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Luka c'était retourner vers les deux individus encore surprise.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire il c'était écoulée un moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent la parole. La plupart des gens qui étaient là avait déjà fuis ils ne restais plus que nous… Coïncidence je ne pense pas…

 **\- Vous attendez quoi ? Que je vous tires dessus ?** dis l'un des deux

Je me mis devant Luka les bras grande ouvert pour la protéger, étrangement Luka n'eus aucune réaction, comme si elle savais que tout ça n'étais pas vraiment réelle.

 **\- Très bien, bien vu que vous ne comptez pas bouger d'un pouce il va falloir qu'on use de la force…**

Sur le moment je me suis mise à douter cela ne faisait pas partie du script. Soudain l'un des deux personnages c'est mis à tirer par terre.

Je regarda à mes pieds, c'était des vraies impacts de balles, des vrais balles… Pourquoi ? Les armes étaient sensé être des jouets en plastique ! Je pris la main de Luka en lui criant de courir.

Dans ma tête tout était confus ce n'était pas Kaito et Len ? Ils nous voulait vraiment du mal ? Comment ? Je voulais juste avoir l'air cool et badass devant Luka…

Après 15 minutes à courir dans toute les ruelles en criant à la mort, on les avait enfin semée. Je repris mon souffle difficilement en me retournant vers Luka.

\- **Tu vas bien Luka ?** dis-je en reprenant ma respiration entres chaque mots

Luka mis un temps avant de me répondre épuiser par toute cette course.

\- **Oui, je vais bien… Mais c'était qui ces gars au juste ?**

Devrais-je tout lui dire ? Devrais-je lui dire que cela faisait partie de mon plan pour la séduire une nouvelle fois. Non cette fois-ci les choses étaient bien plus grave d'un simple plan pour que Luka me tombe dans les bras. Ce n'était certainement pas Kaito et Len je n'y comprend plus rien il faut que je saches la vérité…

\- **Miku tu m'écoute ? Dis Luka agacée**

 **\- Oui je t'écoute Luka, c'est juste que comme toi je me pose pas mal de question…. Tu crois que quelqu'un nous en veux au point de nous tuer ou quelque chose comme ça… ? C'est surement à cause d'hier, quand j'ai renversée mon bento sur un type de la seconde A pourtant il avait pas l'air de la mafia. Je le croyais plutôt paysan tu vois le truc ? Il cache bien son jeu…** dis-je en prenant un air sérieux.

- **Arrête un peu, et puis peut importe pour le moment allons chez moi on n'est pas en sécurité ici, ils pourrait revenir d'un moment ou un autre allez suis moi… dis-elle en marchant d'un pas assez rapide.** dis Luka vraiment agacée

Bon d'accord, alors la j'avoue qu'un petit bilan s'impose vous savez le petit bilan que tout le monde fait quand il se retrouve dans une situation délicate. Normalement j'ai pour coutume de faire mon petit bilan de la journée le soir en pensant le pour ou le contre. Mais là je dois dire que les circonstances m'échappe un peu…..MEME BEAUCOUP. J'ai fallait me faire tuer, et là je me retrouve dans la chambre de Luka comme si tout ça ne c'était jamais produit.

 **\- MIKU ! Tu m'écoute ?!** Dis-elle vraiment énerver

 **\- Oui ! Oui je t'écoute, c'est pas comme si j'ai faillit me faire tuer aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Ah bon ? Alors je parlais de quoi au juste à l'instant ?**

 **\- De retrouver ces deux individues…. ? Dis-je hésitante en la regardant à peine dans les yeux**

\- **Heureusement que je t'aime BIEN toi….** Dis Luka sur un ton blasé

 **\- Friendzone Forever** dis-je en m'allongent sur son lit

 **\- Bon, j'ai mal à la tête force de réfléchir à tout ça, je vais nous faire un peu de thé.** Dis-elle en frottant son front

 **\- N'oublie pas de mettre du sucre….** Dis-je longuement

Elle partit en hochant la tête suite à ma remarque, j'étais donc dans son lit sur le ventre bien trop détendu pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Puis je me redressa examinant la chambre de Luka avec attention… Soudain un objet me fit réagir c'était son vieux tourne disque j'eus un sourire satisfait.

 **\- Bien mettons un peu de musique pour détendre l'atmosphère…** Dis-je en chuchotant

Je regarda la collection de vinyle Luka, avec attention il faut dire qu'elle avait de tout. Je pris un disque au hasard… C'était le groupe Alt-j J'adorais ce groupe.

Je me mis à chantonner faussement les paroles en allant m'assoir sur son lit. Luka entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains qui contenait nos tasses et des petits gâteaux assez surprise d'entendre le tourne disque.

 **\- Et voilà je te laisse quelques minutes dans ma chambre et voilà ce qui m'arrive** dis-elle avec un grand sourire en venant s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

 **\- Tu n'est pas contente tu aura voulu une autre musique peut-être ? Et puis ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas touchée à un de tes disques.** Dis-je en la regardant avec un gros sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- C'est vrai, quand on était petite tu touchais toujours à la collection de mon père… Tu avait même rayé un de ses disques préféré… Il était fou de rage** dis-elle en me passant une tasse de thé en riant de bon cœur.

\- **Je voulais devenir DJ… Il m'en veut encore pas vrai ?** Dis-je en souriant gênée.

\- **Je pense pas, il avait racheté son disque heureusement il ne coutait pas très cher pour l'époque, d'ailleurs d'aussi loin que je me rappelle mon père a toujours été très attacher à sa collection… Même à moi il refuse de m'en prêter tu imagines moi sa propre fille ?** Dis-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé brulant.

\- **Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas alors d'où viens tous ces disques s'il ne vient pas de ton père ?** Dis-je en soufflant sur mon thé

\- **Je l'ai est acheter, certain vienne de la collection de mon grand-père que mon père ne voulait plus donc j'en n'ai pris certain, et j'ai acheté le reste. Tu sais mon père et moi on n'a pas du tout les mêmes gouts. Des fois il me disait d'un air sarcastique C'est quoi ce disque tu l'as trouvée par terre ou quoi ?** dis-elle sérieuse

Suite à cela j'éclatai de rire, au bout de quelques minutes essuya mes larmes et m'excusa auprès de Luka

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'es marré j'ai cru que t'allais renversée ton thé d'ailleurs bois-le il doit être froid…** dis-elle toujours aussi sérieuse.

 **\- Pardon Luka, vraiment c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça, je croyais que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec ton père que vous étiez proche…** Dis-je en buvant d'un train mon thé tiède.

Luka ne dis rien pendant qu'elle que instant elle avait déjà finis de boire son thé depuis longtemps déjà puis ce racla la gorge.

 **\- J'ai jamais été très proche avec mes parents ils ne sont presque jamais là tu sais ?** Dis-elle tristement. **Enfin bref tu manges ici ce midi ? J'ai une tonne de petit plat dans le frigo** dis-elle en débarrassant nos tasses de thé et le plateau.

 **\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là. Je me demande si l'école les à appeler. Tu penses que l'on va avoir des problèmes ?** Dis-je en la regardant partir

Elle s'arrêtait un moment pour me répondre en haussant les épaules, puis repartis aussi tôt dans la cuisine faire à manger. Elle aussi ne savait pas on n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à sécher du jour au lendemain comme ça surtout que les parents de Luka était très stricte avec les cours et l'éducation. Le tourne disque c'était arrêter depuis un moment déjà je me dirigeai vers sa collection tout en pensant au prochain disque que j'allais mettre. En regardant attentivement les pochettes je remarquai que quelques choses était coincée entre l'une d'entre d'elle. Je pris l'objet en question c'était une lettre poussiéreuse elle devait être là depuis longtemps en la retournant il y'avais un timbre et une adresse elle était prête à être envoyer…. Luka n'était pas le genre de fille à être bordélique, j'eus un moment d'hésitation puis pris mon portable et mis l'enveloppe dans ma poche. J'allais en direction de la cuisine ou je voyais Luka en train de réchauffé quelques plats.

 **\- Luka, je vais dehors je dois appeler quelqu'un c'est important.** Dis-je en lui montrant mon portable.

 **\- D'accord je t'appelle quand c'est prêt** dis-elle en souriant tout en surveillant la cuisson.

Je me dépêcha donc d'aller dehors une fois dehors je regarda l'heure sur mon téléphone il était précisément 12h30. Je devrais peut-être appelé Kaito ou même Len pour savoir ce qui s'est passée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour appeler Kaito après quelques secondes à attendre j'entendit sa voix.

\- **Allo ? Miku c'est toi ?**

\- **Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Tu voulais que je sois morte ou quoi ? Il nous est arrivée quelques chose d'horrible à Luka et moi… Alors tu à intérêt à nous donner des explications rapidement c'est clair ?!** Dis-je les larmes aux yeux encore émus par les évènements.

 **\- Oh… Miku calme toi dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé okay ? Je t'écoute.**

Quelques minutes après lui avoir expliqué la situation il prit un temps avant de répondre.

- **Ne te fâche pas d'accord c'est vrai vous avez failli mourir, mais vous êtes toujours vivante pas vrai ? C'est juste que sur le chemin on n'a croisé des types qui nous à demander ce qu'on foutait vêtue comme ça avec des armes en plastoc. On leurs à tout raconter ils se sont mis à rire et nous à proposer leurs aides. On ne savait pas que c'était des types de la mafia….**

 **\- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ?! La mafia ? Vous êtes sérieux ?! Ça veut dire qu'ils vont nous traquer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?** dis-je angoissé

\- **Mais non calme toi voyons je vais leurs parler j'ai leurs numéros, d'ailleurs tu es ou en ce moment ?** dis t'il tout confiant

Je pouvais imaginer son sourire à travers sa voix qu'elle idiot. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais chez Luka que nous avons discuté et que par la suite j'ai trouvé une lettre… Oh et puis j'ai quoi à perdre sérieusement ?

\- **Je ne savais pas que la mafia donnais leur numéro aussi facilement dis-moi… Je suis chez Luka, d'ailleurs je dois te remercier pour ça j'imagine ?** Dis-je en soupirant.

 **\- Oh la la la, pourquoi vous avez fait des choses c'est ça hein coquine…** Dis t'il avec une voix grave.

- **Mais non gros pervers ! Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler mais garde ça pour toi okay ? J'ai trouvé une vielle lettre que Luka comptait envoyer. Et je sais que c'est pas du tout son genre d'être bordélique…**

\- **Luka n'est pas bordélique… Pas comme TOI hein…** Dis t'il sur un ton ironique

\- **Écrase tu veux ? Je te demande juste des conseils en tant qu'amis…** Dis-je froidement

\- **Parce que maintenant tu me considère comme un amis depuis quand ? Je devrais peut-être faire appel à la mafia tous les jours s'il t'arrive ce genre de révélation par la suite. Nan plus sérieusement Miku je pense que tu devrais lire cette lettre ensuite lui avouer…. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la chose la plus grave que t'avais faite jusqu'à présent.** Dis t'il en riant

- **Okay…. Je vais la lire cette lettre je te tiens au courant après okay ?** Dis-je en toussant un peu

- **Reçu 5 sur 5 mon caporal bon je dois te laisser les cours vienne de reprendre, en fait ne stress pour tes cours je te l'ai est pris.**

- **Oh ! Cool est bien à toute** dis-je en raccrochant.

Je pris une longue respiration tout en fermant les yeux, puis les ré ouvris je regardai le paysage un moment comme si quelques choses d'incroyable allait se produire, je sortis la lettre de ma poche. Puis la regarda il y avait un nom écris dessus à Meiko c'était peut-être une de ses amies une de ses amies que je ne connais pas…. Je m'assis sur une des marches et ouvris la lettre le contenus était soyeusement pliée pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ? pensa-je en souriant en déplient donc les feuilles et comment ça à lire les premières pages.

En lisant les pages mes larmes ce sont mises à couler et j'ai ressentis une terrible tristesse…

 _'' A la personne que j'aime Meiko, après ton départ les choses sont devenue de plus en plus compliqué pour moi je souffre de ton départ. Je souhaite tellement te serrer dans mes bras et ne plus te lâcher. Parce que il y'a que toi que j'aime, je ne peux pas voir ma vie sans toi on n'a vécue tellement de chose ensemble. Bien sûr il y'a toujours mon amie Miku avec moi elle est souriante toujours plein de joie de vivre mais honnêtement je préfèrerais être avec toi. Et toi seule parce que tu es la seule que j'aime, la seule que je veux vraiment ''_

Soudain Luka apparut à quelques mètres derrière moi.

\- **Miku ça va faire depuis 2 minutes que je t'appelle ça va refroidir. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?**

Je l'entendais ce rapprocher de moi, je mis donc les feuilles et la lettre dans ma poche en boule le plus vite possible et me leva.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, mes larmes continuaient toujours de couler à cet instant.

\- **Miku, ça ne vas pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?** Dis-elle inquiète.

\- **Je vais bien** dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je me retourna vers Luka encore les larmes aux yeux. - **Écoute rentrons d'accord j'ai faim…** dis-je en laissant couler mes larmes.

Luka m'as suivie jusqu'à la cuisine on s'est mise à table nous avons mangé en silence je voyais bien son regard inquiet se déposer sur moi de temps en temps. Mais elle ne disait rien comme si elle savait. Une fois le repas finis je suis allé m'allonger dans son lit. On ne dirais pas comme ça mais pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps c'est épuisant, après m'être assoupie quelques minutes j'entendis une douce mélodie me réveiller. Luka était assis à mes côtés en train de lire un livre, je me redressai et frotta mes yeux.

\- **Ça va mieux ?** Dis Luka en posant son livre sur ses genoux et en me regardant

\- **Je vais mieux…** Mais il faut que je te pose des questions, je veux tout savoir d dis-je en la fixant.

\- **D'accord dis-moi je répondrais à toute tes questions Miku…** Dis-elle en se mettant bien face à moi

Je sortis la lettre de ma poche et lui donna, elle eut un air surprise sur le visage.

\- **J'ai trouvé cette lettre entres tes disques je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû la lire. Mais j'avais tellement envie de savoir qui est cette fille Meiko tu es sortie avec elle tu l'aime toujours ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'a jamais parler ? Je veux tout savoir Luka…** Dis-je tristement.

Elle prit la lettre chiffonnée et la regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer longuement.

\- **D'accord je vais tout te raconter Miku dans les moindres détails….**


End file.
